


Into the Skies

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also features Jill's wyvern, critique VERY welcome this is my first time writing either of these characters, not very romance-y if i'm honest but they're definitely crushing., prompt: flight, vague references to some radiant dawn plot points, who i have named melady for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: Jill manages to talk Lethe into a wyvern ride. Lethe is...reluctant.





	Into the Skies

_ “ _ _ The secret of flight is this -- you have to do it immediately, before your body realizes it is defying the laws. _ _ ” _ – Michael Cunningham

 

If someone asked Lethe how Jill managed to talk her into the saddle of a wyvern, she would glare fiercely in the hopes that it might distract them from the fact that she had  _ no idea _ . Lethe is a cat—she didn’t mind heights, no, but she prefers her feet firmly planted upon the ground. That she’d flown once before, her arms gripped tight in a hawk’s talons, had only solidified that fact.

But this isn’t so bad, she thinks, as she takes in Jill’s smile and the sparkle in her eye, a rare sight now that friend fights against friend. And it is for that reason, perhaps, the she allows Jill to help her into the saddle, even though she unconsciously tries to catch her footing upon the wyvern smooth scales.

“Relax,” Jill says with a laugh, reaching around Lethe to take hold of the reins. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.”

“We of the Beast Tribe were not meant to fly,” Lethe replies instead. “It’s hardly a matter of  _ trust _ .” But it is, isn’t it? There was a time not too long ago that Lethe would not dare allow a beorc so close, nor to show any manner of vulnerability. And even now, she would not permit most to sit at her back like this. It’s because it is Jill that she allows it ( a thought, she must admit, that is a little frightening ).

Jill's arms are solid and secure around her waist, and Lethe feels her cheeks flush. With any luck, the other won’t see it until they're high in the air, where she can pretend it's just the wind making her cheeks sting.

“All right. Malady, let's go!” Lethe clings to the saddle as best she can as the wyvern flaps its wings, lurching into the air in a manner that was frankly unsettling. Her stomach drops as they climbed higher and higher, but she supposes it's better than last time. This time, at least, she has something solid beneath her, blocking her view of the ground and preventing her from feeling like she could fall at any moment.

Still, it's a relief when Melady stabilized in flight. Lethe even starts to relax, after a while, though she's pretty sure that it had more to do with Jill's voice in her ear than anything else.

“So? What do you think?”

“....you were right.” Her words are a halfhearted grumble. “This is...nice.”

“I've always wanted to show you the world from up here,” Jill admits, readjusting her hold on Lethe. “It makes everything seem so small, don’t you think?”

“Mm...I guess.” But, she thinks, the important things are here, nonetheless.


End file.
